


As Dawn Broke

by penpenhooray



Series: Dark Fairy Tale AU [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark Magic, M/M, Talking Animals, Twin Connection, stable hand Matt, techie is a disney princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpenhooray/pseuds/penpenhooray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie wakes the morning after his brother was kidnapped, and he knows he must do something to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Dawn Broke

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea for a scene from this AU, let me know on my tumblr (same name). Enjoy!

The dawn was bright when Brendol woke: the dawn was just breaking through his windows, streaming across the stone floor of his room and blanketing the foot of his bed; the morning birds had just begun their daily song, and the sun’s warmth was already caressing his cheeks.

 

It was vibrant. It was bright.

 

And yet Brendol woke. Brendol woke and saw only darkness.

 

Sure, he could see the sunshine, and the birds at his window, and all the trinkets and gadgets he had been tinkering with the night before, but he could also see how the shadows that lurked in every nook and cranny, and how they squirmed and stretched unnaturally. As if they were trying to reach out and grab him.

 

“Dark magic…” He whispered.

 

He was out of bed before he could consider the thought, his feet nearly tripping over the gears he had carved from wood as he rushed from his bedside, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He had to tell Armie what he was seeing. Mother and Father had never wanted to hear about the things Brendol could see, Father scoffing at the notion, and Mother far too fearful of the very idea of magic. But Armie...Armie listened to what Brendol had to say, he heeded his warnings.

 

And with that day being the day of Armie’s trials, he would need to heed today’s warnings especially.

 

He ran the short distance to his twin’s bedroom, pushing the door open with a loud  _ bang _ , “Armie--”

 

The rest of his warning died in his throat as he observed his brother’s room.

 

Or rather, what should have been his brother’s room, as the room before him was completely bare, devoid of any evidence that Armitage ever once resided within its four walls. There was no bed, no bedside table with the simple pewter candle clock his brother used, no bookshelf where Armie always kept his journals and novels, not even ashes in the hearth that had been lit the night before. 

 

But there were shadows. Brendol could see them dancing from the corners of the room, rushing forth to form shapes and figures in a gothic puppet show. And Brendol could see: he could see the shadows form the bed that his brother slept in the night before, he could see them mime his brother rising from his slumber, sword in hand… he watched in horror as a sinister figure was formed from the shadows, grabbing his twin and holding him fast, until the shadow Armie appeared to faint into the creature’s arms, and the shadows vanished.

 

“Armie, what happened to you…” Brendol whispered, raising his hand to his mouth in horror.

 

Brendol’s only answer was a quiet tapping on the window. The youth looked up to see the songbirds waiting by their nest outside, flittering before the window. Quickly, Brendol moved to unlatch the window, opening it and holding his hands out to the tiny creatures.

 

“Tell me,” He murmured softly, as the birds landed in his hands, “Did you see what happened to my brother?”

 

The words of songbirds were always hard to catch, if one did not know how to listen. But over the years, Brendol had learned to be patient and listen to a great many things.

 

_ “Oh yes! We saw! The terrible thing woke us all in the night!”  _ The chittered excitably, “ _ The terrible thing stole him away!” _

 

“What terrible thing?” Brendol bit his lip, trying not to excite the birds further, “What was it that stole Armie?”

 

_ “Oh that terrible terrible thing--” _

 

_ “--that monster--” _

 

_ “--that demon--” _

 

_ “--that Kylo Ren--” _

 

“Kylo Ren?” Brendol froze, “No...not him! Why would Kylo Ren steal my brother away?”

 

_ “The Ren took him to be his bride, his queen!” _

 

If Brendol could have paled any further, he would have. As it was, his hands dropped away, causing the birds to scatter. Kylo Ren had Armitage, stolen away to who knew where...and he intended to make Armie his queen? He couldn’t possibly leave his brother, his twin, to such a fate.

 

But he would need help in rescuing Armitage.

 

* * *

 

 

“Matt!”

 

The stable hand looked up from his task of mucking out the horses’ stalls, and gave Brendol a warm smile, “Good Morning, Techie!”

 

At any other time, Brendol might have giggled and blushed at the use of his childhood nickname, the one Armie had given him after watching him tinker with various odds and ends and that Matt had adopted after growing up with them. But this was neither the time nor place. “Matt, my brother’s been kidnapped!”

 

A look of confusion passed through Matt’s dark eyes, “Brother? Techie...you don’t have a brother.”

 

Techie froze as the stared at his childhood friend, “Of course I do, Matt...You remember Armie…”

 

And suddenly Armitage’s bare room made sense: Kylo Ren hadn’t just stolen Armie away...he had  made it so it was like he had never existed. But he remembered; there was no way he could forget his beloved twin, dark magic or no.

 

“Matt, you must believe me.  _ Please. _ ” Techie urged, grabbing the servant’s hands, holding them tightly, “I do have a brother, my twin, and he’s been stolen away by Kylo Ren! I need to get him back, and I need your help!”

 

The stable hand’s expression didn’t change much other than to eye Techie with a bit more caution, “Are you alright, Techie?”

 

“No, I’m not alright!” He sighed in exasperation, “Please Matt...you know the magic I can see...I saw Kylo Ren take Armitage away, and he’s erased all trace of him being born.” He moved his hands to cradle Matt’s face, forcing the stable hand to look into his eyes, “Matt, you know me. You know I wouldn’t just make something like this up. I know you don’t remember Armie, but I need to save him, I need to bring him back. But I can’t do it on my own...will you help me?”

 

Techie could easily see that there was still disbelief in Matt’s eyes, questioning not only Techie’s story, but also his wellbeing as well. But the servant only sighed, touching Techie’s hand gently.

 

“What do you need me to do?”

 

A small smile, the first since Techie awoke, spread across his lips, “Thank you, Matt…” He murmured softly, the first signs of hope bubbling in his chest.

 

All their lives, Armitage had always took care of him, kept him from harm or trouble. But this time...this time Techie would save Armie. Even if he had to fight Kylo Ren himself.


End file.
